


Assessment

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has to get an assessment of each member of the team after Emily's death, it's your turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

“Why am i here Hotch” you asked, even though you know full well why you’re here.

“It’s a routine assessment” He said

“Doesn’t Strauss usually do this though” you said

“I asked her to let me do it” He explained

“so am i suppose to talk about emily death? I know that we’re suppose to talk about it and stuff because we can’t just bottle this stuff up and hope it goes away” You said, you weren’t thrilled about talking about your feelings, especially about emily’s death.

“Internalizing does make it worse” Hotch said

“Yeah well… i’ve always had trouble letting people in” you said

“You sound like Rossi” He said, smiling slightly. You smiled and let out a small laugh but it quickly stopped.

“That’s the first time i’ve seen you smile today you know” he said

“Well there’s not exactly anything to be smiling about” you said. “anyway are we done here?” you asked, just wanting to get out of here

“You know we’re not-” he started but you cut him off

“Well what do you want me to say Hotch? That i’m passed this, that i’ve accepted it?, That i’m angry? Hell yeah, i’m angry, if i had just gotten there a little bit sooner, Emily might still be here!” you shouted, standing up

“You know you did everything-” He started but you cut him off… again

“yeah, you say that! everybody, they did everything they could! Is that suppose to make me feel better?! cause it doesn’t. We can’t just say this was fate! cause it wasn’t! this wasn’t the power of god or some shit like that! This was Doyle!” You shouted, after you realize that you just shouted at your unit leader you ducked your head, looking at your feet

“Sorry” you said “I’m just gonna go” you started to walk out.

“(y/f/n) we are not done” He said, you turned your head slightly

“I am”


End file.
